What ifs and Why Nots
by Cata2136
Summary: What happens when your aura runs out? With the Vytal tournament on it's way team RWBY struggles to get in all the training they can. But when a certain leader and her icy cohort push it too far one of them might get put out for good. Join team RWBY as they struggle with a wounded member. Ruby/Weiss friendship, potential future White Rose. M for moderate gore.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. Please be gentle and tell me if you want more please! Reviews and pointers extremely welcome! Chapter 2 is on the way! Expect it Thursday/Friday!  
**

* * *

With the Vytal festival tournament but a month or so away, teams RWBY, JNPR, and even CRDL began to train extensively in their free time and during the classes that allowed it. Though team CRDL was, quite obviously, just dicking around.

It had been a particularly long Friday for team RWBY. Weiss and Ruby had been trading blows nonstop since dawn in training, earning quite a few stares from the others due to the raw intensity of their match. As team JNPR began to head out Ruby and Weiss finally decided on a rest.

"Night ladies," Jaune teased, "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Get out, *huff*, vomit boy," Weiss snapped through her exhaustion.

"Don't be up too late you two," Yang said limping away on Blake's shoulder, obviously bruised in the lower leg.

"*huff huff* Can do sis!" Ruby replied, upbeat but collapsed to the ground.

As the other half of team RWBY stepped out Weiss got to her feet. _Gosh, I'm tired, I haven't worked this hard in weeks _she thought to herself. "You've gotten a lot better, Ruby," she said turning to her red themed partner, who was now on her belly.

"You too," Ruby returned getting up onto her knees. _Wait...did Weiss just...no...no that must just be the heat getting to me _Ruby mused. Getting up, she turned to Weiss, who was now stretching and getting ready to head out. "One more go?" She asked with no real inflection, but in all honesty she really wasn't done with Weiss just yet.

"Really?! Oh, Fine, why not. But don't cry to Yang when you get hurt. I don't need that woman on me." Weiss said getting into position, a smile smirk crossing her face.

"What if I do?" Ruby teased a grin betraying her motives.

"Lets just say a certain red weapon might be missing a few screws when you wake up." Weiss really knew what could hit Ruby hard, but she was honestly just kidding.

Their last little session waged on for a fairly long time. What was left of daylight had long since past. In the moonlight and the cacophony of metal, battle cries, and rifle shots neither had heard their scrolls blip with ferocity, cast off to the side as they proved to be a hindrance during combat.

* * *

Glynda was finishing her rounds on the campus, watching for groups like team CRDL in particular, when she had heard some of the most unskilled, guttural combat she'd heard in a long time. She would have let a smile cross her face whilst remembering her younger years, had she not been concerned because she knew the voice that resounded from the training hall. They had been at it since this morning and she knew it. This had to stop. They may be young and have resilient auras, but there was a limit, even to people like Jaune, who could really take a beating. As she neared the door, she prepped herself with one of her "cookie cutter" lectures. She was just about to open the door when she heard a thud, along with a by a familiar "I've got you!", followed by silence. She hesitated, the silence, for some odd reason, stopped her in her tracks. But it broke quickly, with a loud clang, followed by the most animalistic, fear filled, trauma driven screech she'd heard in her life. Throwing the door open, her eyes felt more pain than she'd ever expected in her years there. Crescent rose lay beside a shuddering Weiss, with a Ruby on top. Myrtenaster, now stained with a perfect red one could only expect from the red wonder of beacon, had ripped it's way through the stomach and out the back of Ruby, with the hilt working like an orange strainer on the outsides of Ruby's outfit and her belly. It shook from side to side, as it's holder, Weiss, gripped it as she shook violently out of fear. Both had the eyes of someone who had be hurt by a loved one. Although, Ruby's began to shift to a more and more faded and sorrowful look as she put her hands on Weiss shoulders, and finally let go. Her own incoherent ramblings, and distant alert screaming were the last thing Weiss could remember as she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**And it's back! I have no idea where I'm going with this! Everything accepted guys! Might make this chapter longer later, but for now I wanted to appease you guys to some extent.**

* * *

A horrid, discordant static stalked Weiss as she realized where she was. She had drifted off cleaning Myrtenaster in the dorm restrooms, something she did after every practice as "Myrtie", as she had taken to calling her beloved rapier (internally of course), would always get dirty and make her feel it's sadness. Her partners habit of loving on her weapon like a person had been rubbing off on her for some time now. She picked up the cloth that had fallen into the sink. Beginning to clean Myrtie's blade she felt a sticky liquid fill the wipe rapidly. Pulling it away to look, she took much longer than she normally would have to process what was before her. Blood. Myrtie dripped with the crude liquid. She had never been a squeamish person, but seeing her beloved weapon covered in the putrid coating she could only jump away in shock, dropping it in the sink. She looked down to her hands, which had began to fill and pour with the same twisted toxin. Looking up in a panic she saw a pair of silver eyes next to her, the likes of which she had stared into and scolded numerous times, staring back at her. But instead of that bubbly, duncey smile that would always beam around campus, she saw a crippling pain strike through them. Visions of mutilation and torture shot through her mind as she begged the eyes to tell her what was wrong. Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder. As Weiss felt her body rip from side to side she let out a terrified-

"AHHH!"

"EEP!"

Holding onto the blanket that draped her and blinking, she awoke in a hospital gown. Weiss swore she heard a girl scream. Seeing that there were no girls, nor Jaune, in the room she shifted her gaze to the only person in view, Professor Oobleck, standing next to her, coffee in hand. He had shifted to an odd position, arms flailed back as if responding in fear to something.

"H-hi..." Weiss said, a bit unsure of Oobleck. "Where am I?"

"Ah, umm..." he cleared his throat and took a more normal posture, "the infirmary. Glynda brought you here after your altercation last night. From this paper here it says you blacked out." he explained holding up a clipboard and what appeared to be a chart of some sort. '_The infirmary_' Weiss thought '_that __is__ not a good sign_', she had managed to avoid the place till now, though Ruby and Nora were probably well known down here. It was a small room for what you'd expect in a combat school, only appearing to have a desk, a cabinet, and three beds. "Doc asked me to stay here and watch over you and her" he gestured to the curtain beside Weiss.

"Wait, altercation? Black out? When-"

"Last night you were sparring with your partner and... well how should I say this... injured her? Truly an unfortunate outcome, I must say" Oobleck was, for once, very stable and slow in his approach at this. "I wasn't there but from what I can tell by how mad Glynda was, and by your partners bandages, it was no trivial matter. Though, Glynda said it was an accident, albeit an 'idiotic' one."

_It _rushed to her head. Those eyes that had followed her into her nightmare beckoned to her from her left. "May I see her?" The words had rolled off her lips. She felt as if she was going to go mad just by the thought of a mutilated Ruby, but she needed to see and she knew it.

"Well I don't see why not." Oobleck obliged, pushing back the privacy curtain to reveal a silent beauty turned horror show. Ruby's expression had shifted to something of an uncomfortable frown, like she could moan out in pain any second now. She was in what was effectively a hospital gown that had been split to accommodate the bandages that covered her belly. "Doc said she would likely pull through." He said trying to calm the fear that had crept its way across the heiress' face. "A lot of aura was needed but she thinks that Ruby will only have to sit out two to three days."

"I...I...I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss, still feeling the full weight of the moment, held back the tears filling her sight as she shifted on the bed to look at Ruby directly. Even if the wounds would heal, their friendship might not. She had honestly began to like her partners company from time to time. This thought filled Weiss' mind for a while, then another thought popped up. '_Yang is gonna have my head._' Weiss hated herself for thinking so shallowly, but she knew this was also true. '_Wait, where are they? Shouldn't they be here?_' "Where are the others? Aren't they worried?" Weiss asked picking Oobleck for answers.

"Glynda...convinced them to go to class in the mean time." Oobleck shuddered at the thought. "Though classes should be finishing up about-"

*Knock knock*

'_Crap!_'

The sliding door opened to reveal a sulking, blonde, beauty who upon seeing Weiss be the first up, replaced her previously downcast expression with pure rage. "You!" Dashing onto Weiss and lifting her into the air by her collar. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!" her voice rivaled the heavens roars. She knew exactly what had happened, Glynda had explained it all that morning, but it had calmed her none. She needed this. She needed a target, and Weiss was in the middle of all of it. When it came to Ruby, she was always in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry." Weiss squeaked.

"You're _sorry_?! You put your sword through my sister! She was, _is_ in critical condition because of you and your stupid obsession with winning!"

"That has nothing to do with it! And it was an accident! It's not like I stabbed her in her sleep!" Weiss began to fight back, despite how much she didn't want too. It was how she was though. She had been raised like this. And she was the "snow princess of beacon". Sometimes she remembered that she had earned that, and wished she could get rid of it all together.

"I don't care you bitch!" Yang pulled one hand back and prepped for the punch of a lifetime, but Blake grabbed her fist. Turning back, Yang saw the look in Blake's eyes, a sad but disappointed dull frown, and put down Weiss, deciding that paying attention to her and Ruby was more important now. She shot Weiss a glare that told her "get out now!" Weiss complied, hoping to not end up in that situation again, but stomped out like she normally would. Her heart hated every step she took. She hated being the 'bitch' of the group.

As she left the room and closed the door a familiar pair of figures caught her eye down the hall. Ms. Goodwitch marched the hall toward her, Ozpin in tow.

"I see you've awoken, Ms. Schnee." Oz declared, his voice had that same soul gripping severity behind it. "I presume you remember last night." Weiss immediately knew he and Glynda were there to question her.

"Yes sir." Weiss shrunk. She knew this talk was coming too, but she really hated it.

"Come with me to my office please."


End file.
